OTT, an abbreviation for “over the top”, refers to a technology that enables Internet enterprises to develop their own services, such as Google, Apple, Skype, and Netflix in other countries, and QQ in China, by using a broadband network of an operator. Both Netflix network videos and applications in various mobile application stores are OTT services.
With an increasing growth of the OTT services, a technology is required to implement interaction between different OTT services. An existing related method is displaying account numbers of all OTT services of a user in a unified interface, and the user needs to log in to all OTT account numbers, so as to communicate with a friend within a same OTT by using the interface, which however cannot actually implement interaction between different OTT services. For example, when logging in to an OTT A service by using the interface, the user can only interact with a friend within the OTT A service, but cannot interact with a user within an OTT B service. Another existing method related to interaction between different OTT services is establishing another friendship within another OTT service for two users who are in a friendship within a same OTT service. However, establishment of a friendship is still limited within a same OTT, and interaction between different OTT services is not actually implemented either.